villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kogu
Kogu (also known as Gokua) is a member of Bojack's crew called the Galaxy Soldiers and a supporting antagonist in the Dragon Ball Z film Bojack Unbound. Personality Like Bojack and the rest of the galaxy soldiers, Kogu was cruel and merciless. Kogu has shown to be a heinous person by nature, he uncaringly fires a ki blast in an attempt to blindside Future Trunks, as well as having complete disregard for the Tournament rules (i.e. having a weapon on his person). During his fight against Future Trunks, he displayed many signs of arrogance, telling the latter that he was someone not to be trifled with. Ultimately this aforementioned trait is what caused his death, where instead of killing Trunks right away when he had the chance, he continued taunting him. History Not much is known about Kogu except that he is a skilled swordsman. Kogu worked for Bojack alongside Bujin, Bido, and Zangya as he came from the same alien race as them. After the Kai seal on Bojack was broken, Kogu rejoined forces with him and followed him to Earth. They took control over a tournament held by billionaire X.S. Cash in honor of his son's birthday. Kogu replaced one of the students of Mr. Satan meant to fight the finalists and took on Future Trunks. Kogu utilized his sword skills against Trunks. Though Kogu entered his maximum power form, he wasn't able to fight Trunks as an Ascended Super Saiyan, and after getting his sword shattered, he was killed by Trunks punching him through the stomach. Enemie(s) *Future Trunks Powers and Abilties Kogu has the typical superhuman abilities and energy manipulation powers that many characters in the Dragon Ball series have. His skill in swordplay was enough to cause Future Trunks to be on the defensive during their battle. Kogu can also transform into a maximum power form just like Bojack. This power helped him gain the upper hand against Future Trunks, however even this transformation couldn't handle the latter as an Ascended Super Saiyan. Gallery Gokua.jpg|Gokua (also known as Kogu). Full-powered Kogu.jpg|Kogu in his full-powered form. Trunks kills Kogu.jpg|The Super Sayian Trunks kills the transformed Kogu with a single punch through the gut. Trivia *While Bojack, Bido, and Bujin have slight psuedo-Caribbean accents in the Funimation dub, Kogu's is far more exaggerated. *Kogu bears a resemblance to Crono, from the Crono Trigger series. *Kogu's name is an anagram of Goku. *Kogu's other name, Gokua, is based off of the Japanese word, gokuakuhidou, which means heinous and inhuman. *Kogu was the first member of Bojack's team to be killed, as well as being the only one killed before the climax. Curiously enough, because he was killed by Future Trunks, he was the only member not to be killed by or because of Gohan. *Kogu exclusively fights against Trunks (which is fitting considering that they both excel in swordplay). Unfortunately the latter never had his weapon (due to tournament rules). Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Pirates Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Mutated Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Pawns Category:Science Fantasy Villains